Chessmon Empire: DigiWonderland
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: No importa lo que parezca, éste no es el DigiWorld. ¿Alice?


**Summary:**. No importa lo que parezca, éste no es el DigiWorld. ¿Alice?

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es propiedad de esta escritora; lo mismo va por cualquier versión de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (admiren el genio de Burton) ni la canción de Vocaloid que da título a este capítulo.

Chequen el Dub en español.

**Chessmon Empire:**

**DigiWonderland.**

Capítulo Uno.

**Alice Human Sacrifice.**

El ajedrez es un juego de estrategia, lleno de trucos y trampas.

En él no gana el más inteligente, sino el más listo: el contendiente que haga gala de la mayor astucia y habilidad será el que logré el triunfo.

El objetivo de este juego es capturar al rey enemigo y mantener el propio a salvo; quien lo consigue, vence. Así de simple, pero no lo es tanto.

Salvaguardar al Rey… Sacrificando el resto de las piezas para lograrlo.

Porque esa es su función, y nadie puede superar su función, o su destino.

Proteger al Rey…

¿Pero qué significa el Rey? ¿Por qué esa pieza es mucho más valiosa que cualquier otra? Si el Rey ni hace nada…

Pero así es nuestra justicia…

¿Quién es el Rey?

-o-o-o-

_-Ryo… Akiyama…_

_**AKIYAMA RYO.**_

-o-o-o-

-Muchas gracias, Señor Cartero –se despidió la famosa modelo Nonaka Rumiko.

-No… Gracias a usted, señora – respondió el hombre con una expresión de éxtasis en la cara y un hilo de baba escurriéndole por la barbilla.

La madre de Rika dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El cartero se tomaría otros quince minutos de coma inducido antes de volver a la realidad y continuar con su labor.

-¿Atendiste la puerta en bata? –interrogó su madre, Seiko, al ver entrar a Rumiko en la estancia, efectivamente, ataviada en una vaporosa bata de raso rosada y examinando el voluminoso fajo de cartas y catálogos que recién llegaran.

-¿Eh? –se sorprendió Rumiko un instante-. ¡Ah, sí! Es nueva, ¿no es linda? Mi fotógrafo me la trajo de Milán.

-Esa bata es más para estar en casa que para atender la puerta –observó su madre.

-¿Por qué? Si es tan bonita…

Seiko suspiró y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

Rumiko examinó rápidamente los sobres.

-Lo de siempre –suspiró resignada al tiempo que le pasada a Seiko algunas cartas.

Se detuvo al descubrir algo inesperado.

-¡Rika…! –llamó sin despegar la vista de la carta.

¡Rika! ¡Tienes correo!

-¿Correo? –repitió su hija desde la estancia de al lado con patente desinterés, despegando la mirada de sus cartas de juego-. ¿Correo de quién?

Rumiko examinó el sobre.

-No dice… ¡Pero parece una invitación! –declaró su progenitora alegremente.

Sin aguardar un instante más rasgó el sobre.

-¡Hey! –rezongó su hija pelirroja entrando en la habitación-. ¿No hay una ley en contra de leer el correo ajeno?

-¡Es una invitación para una fiesta de té! –informó Rumiko, ignorándola olímpicamente, como solamente lo haría una madre ante las quejas y protestas de sus vástagos. Se aclaró la garganta y procedió a leer en alta voz:

"_El Gran Imperio Chessmon se complace en invitar a la Reina Digimon a su fiesta anual de té_".

Reina Digimon; ésa eres tú, ¿no es así, Rika?

La pelirroja le arrebató la invitación a la rubia.

-Gracias –masculló, taladrándola con la mirada.

Su modelo de madre rió.

-Escogeré un lindo conjunto para la ocasión –informó dando una palmada-. Me aseguraré de que parezcas una auténtica princesa.

-Ni creas que voy a ponerme nada de lo que elijas –espetó Rika, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras su madre salía de la habitación.

¿No habíamos acordado que ya no trataría de vestirme como muñeca? –le preguntó a su abuela, quien se hallaba tranquilamente tomando té.

-Sí… pero tu madre es de esas personas que aprovecha las ocasiones que se le presentan –explicó la mujer. Adquiriendo un tono más serio dijo-: ¿Esa invitación no tiene remitente?

-No –respondió Rika examinando la tarjeta-. Ni siquiera tiene fecha o dirección; sólo dice que estoy invitada a una fiesta de té por parte del Imperio Chessmon.

-¿Y no tienes idea de quienes puedan ser esos sujetos?

-Algún tipo de fanáticos de Digimon del calibre de Kenta y Hirokazu –resopló Rika poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Nada de qué preocuparse. Porque-no-voy-a-ir.

El aire a su lado vibró por un segundo, dando pasó a su camarada digital.

Renamon se acuclilló para examinar el sobre que Rumiko tan despreocupadamente dejara caer hacía un instante.

-Hay una carta del juego –indicó la digimon, extrayendo el objeto y entregándoselo a su camarada.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! –exclamó Nonaka, exasperada, luego de echarle un vistazo al naipe.

Por la parte de atrás era exactamente igual a cualquier carta del juego de Digimon: azul con una "D" electrónica y la figura difusa-pixelada de un monstruo. Por el otro lado, sin embargo, en lugar de un digimon, información, un aditamento o ¡algo!, había un As de Bastos en color azul brillante.

-Esto debe ser una broma –gruñó entre dientes su Alteza Digital.

¿Pero quién sería tan idiota como para tratar de gastarle una broma?

¡Akiyama o Shiota y su enamorado Kitagawa!

-Ése idiota… -murmuró peligrosamente la chica, habiéndose decidido por el primero.

Los otros dos estúpidos no tenían las agallas.

-¡Ah, sí! –exclamó su madre regresando a la habitación, cargada de vestidos que, por su tamaño, no podían ser para ella-. Tu amigo Ryo llamó: me pidió que te dijera que estará fuera de Tokyo por unos días.

-¡¿Y yo para qué quiero saber eso? –espetó Rika, la vena en su sien empezando a latir.

Qué coincidencia que Ryo llamara justo antes de que llegara aquella sospechosa invitación, ¿no?

Con determinación, Rika sostuvo la carta entre sus dedos índice y medio; con la otra mano empuñó su digivice.

-Rika –llamó su compañera.

-No pasa nada –aseguró la muchacha.

-Si no pasa nada, ¿por qué vas a usar esa carta?

-Porque quiero saber por qué tengo que castigar a ese engreído la próxima vez que lo vea.

-o-o-o-

Takato examinó la carta que recién encontrara en su habitación.

-¿Crees que deberíamos probarla? –preguntó a su compañero-. No creo que pase nada…

Guilmon lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Tú quieres probarla, Takato?

-Pues… la verdad es que sí –asintió el chico, llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo algo apenado.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

-Tienes razón, Guilmon –asintió su compañero al tiempo que tomaba el digivice de su cinturón.

Después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-o-o-o-

-¿Quieres más leche, Princesa Preciosos Pantalones? –preguntó Suzie con una gran sonrisa.

-No… -gimió Terriermon, pero de bien poco le sirvió, ya que la niña le metió el biberón casi hasta la mitad de la tráquea.

A su lado, en una periquera demasiado ajustada, Lopmon lloraba en silencio.

Suzie le quitó el biberón al perro-conejo de su hermano, lo acomodó sobre su hombro y procedió a darle vigorosas palmadas, ocasionando un alarmante chasquido.

-¡Mi columna!

-Oh… ¡El bebé se siente mal! ¡Mamá Suzie sabe que es lo que necesita!

Terriermon comenzó a temblar…

El sonido de una cascada de papel detuvo a la pequeña en seco. Lentamente, los labios de Suzie se abrieron en una colosal sonrisa.

-¡Llegó el correo! –exclamó alegremente, soltando a su "bebé" y echando a correr hacia la puerta.

Con una mueca que denotaba su intenso dolor, Terriermon se arrastró por el suelo sin rumbo fijo.

-Ayúdame a salir –suplicó Lopmon, forcejeando desesperadamente con la periquera.

-Lo siento, pero cada uno debe velar por sí mismo.

Y si Suzie te tiene a tí, ¡tal vez no me busque a mí!

Ahora, si tan sólo Terriermon consiguiera arrastrarse lo bastante rápido…

-o-o-o-

La pequeña revisó el correo con avidez: cuentas, cuentas, carta de los abuelos desde China, cuentas, invitación para papá para un sim-po-siummm…, cupones, propaganda…

Uh… ¿Qué es esto?

Tirando todo lo demás al suelo, Suzie sostuvo en sus manos un precioso sobre grabado con un elegante sello de cera. ¡Cómo el sobre en el que venía la invitación al baile en su libro de cuentos!

El sobre estaba dirigido a su hermano Henry… Pero a él no le importaría que Suzie lo abriera, ¿verdad? De hecho, Henry estaba tan ocupado con su tarea que sin duda ¡le agradecería a Suzie que revisará su correo por él!

-o-o-o-

Henry repasaba las respuestas al final de su libro de textos, comparándolas con las que el mismo había escrito. La mayoría estaba bien.

Satisfecho, cerró el libro y se estiró para sacudirse la pereza.

Un ligero rascar en su puerta llamó su atención y el chico acudió a averiguar de qué se trataba: en el suelo, tirado y con gesto de dolor, Terriermon.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó al tiempo que acunaba a su digimon en brazos.

-Estoy bien –aseguró el pequeño novato-. Oye, Henry, ¿es normal si no siento de la cintura para abajo y todo lo veo triple?

El muchacho sonrió a medias ante la actitud de su compañero; lo acomodó bien en sus brazos y salió de su habitación.

-¿Quieres pastel?

-¿Pastel? –repitió la vacuna con alegría, su dolor olvidado.

Como siempre.

-¡Oye, Suzie! –llamó el hermano mayor-. ¿Quieres pastel?

-Suzie estaba en la puerta –avisó Lopmon, habiéndose librado de la periquera.

El grupo de tres se dirigió entonces a la puerta, donde hallaron a la niña a punto de pasar una carta por la ranura de su D-Arc.

-¡Suzie, espera!

Demasiado tarde.

-o-o-o-

Dos gemelos tomaban el té bajo de un rosal…

-¿Quieres otro bollo, Impmon?

O al menos esa había sido la intención inicial; el juego había cambiado cuando el digimon acompañante de los niños se había negado rotundamente a hacer algo tan "vergonzoso".

Ahora se encontraban en medio del popular juego "¡Vamos a alimentar a Impmon!"

Recomendado para todas las edades.

-¿Te sirvo más té? –ofreció Makoto-. ¿O prefieres un refresco?

Lo cual, en realidad, no difería tanto del juego original como uno pudiera llegar a esperar: la diferencia era que Impmon era el único que comía. Y los gemelos no podían estar más felices de lo que estaban al rellenar a su compañero como si fuera un pavo en vísperas de Acción de Gracias.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal esas galletas?

Impmon se estiró para agarrar un plato grande lleno de galletas con chispas de chocolate cuando vio un una punta azul asomando de debajo del plato. Tomó el objeto para descubrir que se trataba de un pequeño rectángulo semi-rígido embarrado de betún.

-¿Qué es eso, Impmon? –interrogó el joven Makoto.

-Parece una carta –observó el digimon, quitando el merengue con su guante.

-¿Una carta para el digivice? –exclamó Ai asombrada-. ¿Podemos probarla?

-Si ustedes quieren… Sólo espero que no me pase nada raro –dijo, murmurando la última parte para sí.

-o-o-o-

A un mundo de distancia, ocho niños se habían reunido en un parque de la región de Odaiba en Japón; aquellos ocho niños habían vuelto no hacía mucho de un mundo fantástico poblado por toda clase de monstruos. El final de las vacaciones de verano distaba a menos de media semana y los niños elegidos habían decidido celebrar un picnic. Mientras los niños mayores estaban ocupados en un partido de "Gol-Para", los menores y los que no sentían interés por esa clase de juegos se entretenían en una caza de tesoros.

Hasta ese momento, Kari había tenido muy buena suerte con su búsqueda; ya casi tenía todas las cosas de la lista. La Elegida de la Luz decidió tomar un descanso cerca de una pequeña laguna que había en el centro del parque, así que fue a sentarse en la orilla a contemplar el reflejo de las nubes en las aguas quietas. El día era realmente esplendido, con el sol brillando cálidamente en el cielo y el viento soplando suavemente, acariciando las hojas y las flores con gentileza.

El rascar de hoja contra hoja llamó la atención de Kari; la niña se acercó a un arbusto a investigar.

-Hola, Kari, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó el pequeño T.K. apareciendo a su lado.

-¡Ah, hola, T.K.! –lo saludó la niña-. Me pareció escuchar algo…

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

-No sé… Algo moviéndose por aquí.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la pequeña de los Kamiya captó un movimiento sutil.

-¿T.K.? ¿Viste eso? –interrogó señalando entre los arbustos..

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el niño mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Eso! –exclamó Kari al ver un atisbo de blanco y púrpura pasar entre los arbustos.

-Creo que sí –dijo T.K., parpadeando sorprendido.

Ambos niños se pusieron de pie y fueron a investigar; llegaron hasta un tronco viejo y seco, podrido. Un agujero oscuro se vislumbraba entre sus raíces y fue desapareciendo por este agujero en donde los niños alcanzaron a ver a un pequeño animal blanco y púrpura…


End file.
